Good Girls Go Bad
by Carlislelover29
Summary: Edward Cullen is a bad boy. Bella Swan is daddy's little girl. What would happen if Fork's new good girl were to be the new object of Edward's desire? Will Edward corrupt her? Or will Bella be the one to finally turn this bad boy good? A cocky, charming Edward and a seemingly innocent Bella. What will happen when opposite personalities collide? Rated M for smut
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so if some of you recognize this because you have already read some well it's because i have decided to re-write this story and make it longer. It was originally for a competition that only needed five chapters, but it seemed a bit rushed so i have decided to just make it bigger. **

**So please read and hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Good Girls Go Bad**

**Chapter One**

_**Daddy's Little Girl**_

If today was your last day, what would you do with it? Okay, well it wasn't technically my _last_ day. I mean, I wasn't about to die or anything, but it was my last day with the sun. I know it may seem like I am being overdramatic, but Forks is the coldest, rainiest, cloudiest town I have ever set foot in and I just had to be moving _there_.

Leaving Phoenix, warm, sunny Phoenix, to move to Forks was not the best idea in the world, I must admit, but I knew that I needed to give my Mum and her new husband, Phil, some space. It would also be good to see my Dad again, considering I hadn't visited him for so long. I really should be more excited at the prospect of seeing him again, but the idea of having to start at a new school, with the weather of Forks, did not do much to excite me.

My last day in Phoenix basically consisted of packing, Mum telling me that I didn't have to go, and more packing. It wasn't exactly the last day I had planned.

Despite the rather boring and uneventful day I had, it flew by and before I knew it, I was walking through the airport, looking for my Dad. As soon I spotted him, standing there, looking out of place in the city airport, a huge smile spread across my face. I was brought back to my childhood years in Forks, when I was just a little girl who was spoilt by her father. With my bags trailing behind me, I made my way over to him and dropped them at his feet. His attention was immediately brought away from the screen that he was so enthralled with and his face erupted with a smile.

"There's my little girl," he laughed, throwing his arms around me. He lifted my feet off the ground and spun me around, before placing me gently back onto the floor.

"Hey Dad." His smile was contagious, making my lips turn up even more. Despite the absolute terrible feelings I held towards Forks, I now saw that seeing Dad would be worth it. I was his only child, his little girl as he put it.

"Come on, let's get your stuff in the cruiser," he said, looking at my bags. There really wasn't that much, I definitely wasn't a heavy packer.

"Oh no, you still drive around in that _thing_?" I forgot about the days we had driving around in Dad's police cruiser. It was actually quite embarrassing and also rather annoying, considering _every_ car feels the need to drive under the speed limit when there is a cop car nearby, which made every trip longer than it needed to be.

"I'm the chief Bells, what else am I gonna drive?" He raised his eyebrows at me and I just rolled my eyes. That was true. He had been the chief at the police station since as long as I could remember.

"Let's just go." I went to pick up my bags, but Dad quickly grabbed them before I could.

"I got this," he said, easily picking them up and taking them to the car. I sighed before I opened the door and stepped inside.

Dad threw the bags into the trunk, before coming to sit in the drivers seat and we were on our way to his house, well, _our_ house I guess it is now.

Both of us weren't really big talkers, so most of the ride to the house was spent in silence, which neither of us minded. I was pondering whether or not I should break the silence, considering it had been so long, when Dad coughed and began to speak.

"So, ah… Bells, how have you been?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Good Dad… how about you?" This was the usual small chitchat that usually occurred, unless we had something we actually needed to talk about. I must have taken after him, because Mum on the other hand could talk for hours, about anything really.

"That's good to hear and yeah, I'm good," he replied. "I did miss you though… it's been too long."

"Yeah, you're right Dad." I looked over at him and saw a sad smile spread across his lips. Suddenly, I felt bad for not visiting him for so long.

"But I get to see you now, that's the main thing." He looked over and smiled at me, which I happily returned.

Before he could return his eyes to the road, I saw a flash of silver pull out in front of us, leading Dad to slam on the breaks. I jolted forward as a loud roar of an engine filled my eardrums. I looked up to see that it was a silver Harley Davidson speeding well over the limit, with a dark figure on top.

"Son of a…" Dad began. We watched as the bike sped up further, creating distance between us.

"Woah, Dad, do you have to…?" I didn't really know exactly what the deal was here. Was he meant to pull him over, or chase him, or just take his number plates or something?

"I know who that is," he started, looking extremely pissed off. Obviously he had some trouble with this guy before. The bike began to disappear in front of us. "I really don't feel right chasing him with you in the car." Dad looked around the car and grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"Come in, this is Chief Swan, over."

"Yeah chief?" I heard a male voice reply over the speakers.

"It's Cullen again." He said the name with so much distaste that I was led to wonder what this man had done. Although I would never show it, it was all rather thrilling to me and I wondered what it would be like to be on that bike, which of course I would never do.

"What now?" the man replied.

"The usual, speeding. He also pulled out in front of me. I'm gonna need you to contact his father… again and we're gonna have to bring him in."

My eyebrows pushed together in confusion… his father? Was Dad saying that the person on that bike was just a teenager?

"Rightio then, chief."

"Thanks Bill, that's it." Dad put the walkie-talkie back down and put his hand back on the wheel. "All taken care of."

We made it back to the house a few minutes later and it was exactly as I remembered it. Well almost exactly, apart from the red truck that now sat in the driveway.

"When did you get a new car?" I asked Dad as I hopped out of the cruiser. He got out also and we both walked over towards the strange truck.

"Actually… I got that for you," he said, looking at his feet and then back up at me. My mouth dropped open slightly and my eyes widened at his admission.

"Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded his head, smiling at my reaction. I let out a squeal and couldn't help but throw my arms around him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much Dad!"

"It's no problem. You're still my little girl, Bells," he said. I smiled at his words and then looked at my new truck. It was old, sure, but it was perfect in my eyes. I loved it and I thought it suited me perfectly. I had never had my own car before.

I didn't want to leave my new truck, but Dad forced me inside so that I could eat something. The mention of food made my stomach rumble and I realised how hungry I actually was. After taking my bags upstairs to my old room, Dad offered to cook me dinner, but he was never really that big a cook, so I decided that I would just cook a simple meal for us.

After I had a stomach full of food and had caught up with my Dad for a bit, I felt my eyes start to drift shut. All of the packing and the plane ride had taken it out of me and I was just about ready to drop. I probably should have come a day or two earlier, considering I had school the next day. Realising this fact, I decided that I would go to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I drifted off, thinking about the next day, my first day at Forks High School, which should be interesting; and also a strange black figure atop a silver Harley Davidson…

X X X

After I was woken up, Dad had to leave straight away. He wished me good luck and gave me a kiss on the forehead before heading off to work. Now that I was more awake and aware than I was yesterday, I started to feel nervous about today. It was always hard starting at a new school and I wasn't exactly the most pretty, popular girl out there. I quickly got ready and headed out to the high school, figuring it would be easier going earlier to get myself sorted. I also really wanted to try out my new truck.

It took me a while, but I finally remembered where Dad told me the school was last night. When I pulled into the parking lot, there weren't really that many people there. I guess that was a good thing, considering how loud the truck was and how much attention it would attract to me. That would definitely not be a good thing.

As I made my way towards the front office, all of those stupid worries about new schools flooded into me. Would I make friends? Would any of the guys here like me? Was I going to fit in? It was all stupid teenage stuff and I felt pretty stupid for thinking like that. It was all going to be fine. Despite this, I still took a deep breath before walking into the office.

I walked up to the lady at the front desk and got my timetable and a map of the school before walking back out of the room. Due to the fact that I was trying to decipher the confusing map in my hands, I wasn't looking where I was going and ended up walking straight into someone.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," I quickly apologised. I looked up and a saw a cute, blonde guy smiling down at me. I immediately felt better, this guy seemed nice. Hopefully everyone at the school was like this.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Hey… you're Isabella Swan right?"

"Just Bella," I corrected. I couldn't help the look of confusion crossing my face. How did he know who I was already? I only just got here.

"I'm Mike," he introduced himself, shaking my hand firmly. We started to walk away from the office door towards the entrance of the school when a saw a lively, brunette girl walking over to us. She had a smile on her face also, but I didn't think it was for me.

"Hi," she directed to me, but then immediately turned her attention to Mike. "Hey Mike," she said, fluttering her eyelashes. I scrunched my face up slightly, did that really work?

"Hey Jess," Mike replied in the same friendly voice, but quickly returned the attention back to me. "This is the new girl, Bella Swan." At least he remembered to say Bella.

"Hi Bella," she said happily. The brunette girl, Jess, looked back at Mike, but he was looking over us, to someone in the distance.

"There's Tyler," he said, still looking across the parking lot. "I need to talk to him, I will see you guys later." He looked back at me and gave me another smile before running after the guy, Tyler, leaving Jess and I alone. I thought that it was going to be awkward at first, but she was comfortable enough and just started talking.

"How gorgeous is he!" she swooned, letting out a sigh.

"Who, Mike?" I asked and she nodded her head. "Oh yeah, he's… okay, I guess."

"Okay?" She turned her attention to me.

"Hot?"

"That's better," she said, smiling at me. I was guessing that she had a crush on Mike. Well it was obvious really, but Mike seemed pretty oblivious to the fact.

We continued talking, or rather, Jess continued talking to me. She was somewhere between the teachers at the school and the boys at the school when she was interrupted by a fairly familiar roar of an engine entering the parking lot. I quickly looked over to see the motorbike getting closer, but did a double take to see a silver Harley Davidson. _No way_, I thought.

My eyes were fixed on the guy astride the Harley as he cut the engine and hopped off. He was dressed in black denim jeans and a tight black t-shirt, covered with a leather jacket. I couldn't help but admire what I saw, concluding that the guy was attractive, but as soon as he took off the helmet my jaw almost dropped to the floor. I couldn't believe what I saw, standing before me was… something I couldn't even describe. Good looking did not even begin to cover it, somewhere along the lines of a Greek God would be more appropriate.

"Who… is that?" I asked Jess. I think I may have interrupted something she was going on about, but I needed to know who the mysterious God was. She followed my gaze towards the parking lot, but then looked away.

"_That_ is Edward Cullen." The way she said his name, with irritation in her voice, led me to wonder if something had happened between the two of them. My Dad and now Jess both did not seem very happy with him. Was he really that bad?

"Trust me, he is a lot more trouble than he's worth. He's a complete player, don't even bother."

"I wasn't planning on it," I replied, but my eyes still didn't leave him for a minute. There is no way that a guy like that would go for a girl like me anyway. Besides, the whole bad boy thing really wasn't good for me and I knew better than to get involved with anyone like that. Even though I probably never could even if I wanted to. Still, it didn't hurt to look.

As he began to walk to the entrance, he turned his head towards us, his eyes locking with mine. A breathtaking smile pulled at his lips and he gave me a small nod. My heart rate went up greatly, but I quickly scolded myself, averting my eyes to the ground. I shouldn't even think that way, I didn't even know the guy and from what I had heard, I didn't want to. I bet the smile wasn't even aimed at me anyway. I looked up to see a tall, blonde girl walk up to him, whom he quickly put his arm around. I felt a pang of jealously, but quickly pushed it away, feeling like an idiot for even thinking that he was smiling at me.

"If he is such a player, why are there girls that still go for him?" I asked Jess, nodding towards the blonde.

"Because…" she began, thinking of an answer, "he's Edward Cullen." I was surprised at the answer. It's as if just by being who he was rendered him irresistible to girls, no matter how much of a bad guy he might be.

"Oh," was all I could say.

When the sound of a siren rang loudly, Jessica and I walked together into the school to go to class. We found out that we had both Trig and Spanish together, which I was grateful for. She introduced me to a lot of people, which was even better. Maybe the whole new high school thing would be easier than I thought.

Pretty soon it was lunch and in all of the classes I had so far, Edward hadn't been in any, which made me both relieved and a little disappointed.

As soon as I walked into the cafeteria for lunch, Jessica pulled me to a nearby table. There were a few people that I didn't know sitting there, along with Mike and a few of the new people I met, like Angela, Ben, Eric and Tyler.

As soon as I sat down I tried to discretely scan my eyes around the room. I tried to convince myself that I wasn't looking for Edward, but I definitely was, finally spotting him on a table in the corner opposite me. There were two other guys with him and three girls, one of which was the blonde from this morning, who happened to be sitting on his lap.

"Who are those people with Edward?" I asked Jess and she followed my eyes to the corner.

"Oh um, well the big one is Emmett; he's the captain of the football team. The blonde sitting next to him is Rosalie, his girlfriend and the captain of the cheerleading team."

It was easy to see why they both had these positions. Rosalie was blonde and gorgeous, perfect cheerleader material, and Emmett looked like he could bring someone down without even trying, considering how big he was.

"The blonde guy-," Jess continued, "-is Jasper and that little one is Alice. Jasper is Rosalie's brother and he and Alice are together." Jess stopped, not feeling the need to mention the blonde just casually sitting on Edward's lap.

"What about that girl with Edward? Are they like… together?" I quickly asked.

"Oh please," Jess sniggered, "Edward with a girlfriend! That's ridiculous. No, that's just Lauren."

"Oh right."

As I looked beneath the table, I noticed that Edward was touching the blonde, Lauren. My mouth dropped open and I averted my eyes back up. When I did, I saw that Edward was looking my way with a small smile on his face. I quickly turned away, feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment at being caught staring.

The picture of them came back into my head and I felt two things- disgust that they were doing it at school and… if I was being honest, a little bit of jealously.

"So Bella, how is your first day going?" I heard, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Mike.

"What?" I asked, feeling pretty out of the conversation since I hadn't been listening to anything. "Oh, pretty good," I replied as he came to sit right next to me. I felt slightly uncomfortable at his close proximity.

"Good to hear." Mike moved his arm to rest on the back of my chair and I quickly stood up.

"Um… I need to get some air. I will be back in a minute," I said politely, smiling at everyone.

I walked over to the doors of the cafeteria and went outside on the terrace. I had never really been the main attraction to guys, so I found the attention a bit strange. Especially when the feeling was unrequited. At my old school I wasn't anything special and now everyone seemed to find me interesting, well almost everyone.

I stayed outside for a while, thinking to myself about everything and wondering what the deal was with Mike. Just as I was thinking about going back inside, I heard the doors open and started wishing it wasn't Mike. I spun around to see Edward walk out and reach for something in his pocket- they were cigarettes.

"Why hello there," he said, pulling one out and popping it in his mouth. I thought it was impossible, but he was even more amazingly good looking up close. It took me a while to process what he said and realise that he was talking to me.

"Hi," I quickly replied, suddenly feeling very shy and still embarrassed about being caught before. Edward got out a lighter and lit up his smoke before offering me one. I shook my head.

"No thanks."

"So… Isabella Swan, how ya liking Forks?"

My eyes widened slightly at the fact that he knew my name. He grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth and blew out a puff of smoke.

"It's okay, and it's just Bella." Truth be told, he could call me whatever he wanted and I wouldn't care.

"Only okay… Isabella?" He smiled again and I marvelled at the sight. I chose to ignore that he still called me Isabella. I honestly didn't care with him.

"Well I don't really like the cold. I hate it actually," I responded.

"Don't worry, it grows on you," he said. I smiled at him and he suddenly put his hand to his chest. "How rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen, very nice to meet you." He bowed his head at me, with a crooked smile planted on his lips. I now understood why he was able to be a player and still have girls fall all over him. He was extremely charming.

"So, I saw that you and Newton were getting pretty cosy." He smirked at me, as if it amused him greatly.

"Mike?! No way!" I blurted out immediately, making him laugh. The sound was heavenly. "What about you? You and Miss Blondie were getting close… _very_ close as I recall." I was surprised by my own audacity.

"I knew you were watching," he teased.

"Well it was kind of hard not to notice."

"If you say so," he said, pulling himself up to sit on the brick wall that was surrounding the veranda. He still didn't acknowledge Lauren, which I didn't really feel that bad about.

"I saw you and Jess talking. So, did she warn you all about me?" There was a wicked glint in his eye.

"Oh I have heard all about you." No matter how charming Edward was, I wasn't the type to hook up like it was nothing. The bad boy thing wasn't my type.

"Oh have you now?" He still seemed very amused at this statement.

"Mmhmm."

"And what did you hear?" he asked as he threw his cigarette to the ground and jumped off the wall to stomp it out.

"That you're trouble. You're a… bad boy."

"So you think you got me all figured out now?" he asked. "There isn't the whole- 'I'm just acting this way to hide what I'm really feeling'- crap?"

"Nope," I replied firmly. Girls that thought they could change guys like that were stupid in my eyes.

"Well, glad we got that out in the open," he said, just as the siren rang for us to get to class. "It was an absolute pleasure to meet you Isabella."

"You too, I guess," I replied nonchalantly. He looked shocked by my response. "Well except for the whole, you nearly killing me yesterday. Thanks for that by the way," I joked. Edward looked confused.

"When you pulled out in front of my Dad, in the cruiser."

I saw the lights go on in Edward's mind and his eyes widened slightly. "Wait, Isabella _Swan_… as in Chief Swan's daughter?" I nodded my head. A wicked grin fell upon his lips, exposing his perfectly white teeth. "Well, that's ah… good to know." I saw a mischievous glint flicker behind his bright green eyes as they narrowed slightly. For a moment I saw where he got the bad boy image.

Now it was my turn to look confused. But Edward soon changed his demeanour, planting a smile back on his face.

"Well, I do sincerely apologise for that." He grabbed my fingers lightly and brought his lips down to place a soft kiss on the back of my hand. It left me breathless, feeling his soft lips press against my skin. I pulled my hand back, chastising myself and quickly walked back through the doors of the cafeteria, trying to get as far away from him as I could. As I walked hurriedly through the halls of the school, I tried to rid myself of the attraction I felt towards him, but failed miserably. Stupid, sexy bad boy…

* * *

**A/N: Please, please review. I love to hear your comments, whether it be praise or criticism. This is why I'm here, to improve my writing, because it's something i love to do. Just hit the button, even if it is just a few words. **

**Xoxo Carlislelover **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They really do make me happy. So here's the next chapter. I decided to add some of Edward's POV to this chapter just to show a bit of what he's about. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer- Twilight and all of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Good Girls Go Bad**

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

The thoughts running through my mind at this moment were completely alien to me. I had never felt the way I was feeling right at this moment. I wanted Edward Cullen. I wanted to feel him all over me, everywhere. As I thought about what it would be like to have Edward in this type of way, I felt something deep within me burn with something I wasn't used to… desire.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I walked through the halls before realising I had no idea what my next class was. Pulling out my timetable, I saw that I had biology and after locating the class on the map, I began to make my way to the class.

Just as I started to get Edward out of my head, I walked into the room to find him sitting next to the only free seat. _Of course, _I thought, shaking my head. He was leaning back in the chair, his arms crossed behind his head. The leather jacket he had on earlier was hanging over the back of the chair and I saw that his biceps were straining against the black fabric of the rather tight t-shirt he was wearing. I exhaled quietly before walking over to him, placing my books down on the table. Edward sat up in his chair, letting his arms fall to rest on the table.

"Hello again," he said when I sat down. A smirk was spread across his full lips, the lips I desperately wanted to feel on my skin. Just as I was imagining Edward's lips making their way down my body, I pushed the thoughts from my mind before they went to a place I really did not want them to go.

"Hi," I replied shortly, figuring if I didn't respond to him in the way he was expecting then he might leave me alone and the feelings I was having would go away.

"Come back for more already?" he taunted. He was very cocky and I found it to be incredibly sexy, no matter how hard I tried not to.

"No, I have not come back for more. I am here to do biology actually."

"Oh, of course." He held up both of his hands as a surrender signal. "Don't let me stop you."

I nodded my head and then tried to listen to the teacher, who walking talking about cellular biology.

"You know, you are very distracting," Edward whispered to me a few moments later. I turned to look at him and he was just grinning at me.

"You know what else is distracting?..." I whispered back, "…someone talking."

"Well how am I supposed to concentrate when you sit there, looking like that?" he gestured to my chair and then to me. I couldn't help but smile and then shake my head at his words. I was also very surprised. Was he saying that I was good looking? This made my heart flutter with excitement.

"You realise we only just met right?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p'. "What can I say, you make a good first impression."

"You're an idiot." I laughed and looked back down at my paper, feeling pretty good about myself.

"Uh, I am insulted," he said jokingly.

"Oh I'm so sorry," I replied sarcastically. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Go out with my sometime." My eyes shot back up to him. There was no way I heard that correctly. A guy like him would never, ever want to go somewhere with a girl like me. There's just no way.

"What?"

"You heard me. You know you want to."

"I…uh." I wanted to say yes, but I knew that I couldn't. "No, sorry."

"And why's that?"

"Didn't you hear what I said at lunch? I know all about you and 'bad boy' isn't really my type."

"Oh please, bad boy is every girl's type, or at least every girl's fantasy. Come on let's make this fantasy come true," he replied, winking at me. I tried not to let the look of desire show on my face as I felt an ache between my legs. Instead of showing just how much I wanted him, I just looked back at him with a stern expression spread across my face.

"Okay, okay," he said. "Fair enough, I respect your answer." He waved his hand for me to continue my work. His response surprised me a little, but I happily returned to what I was doing, feeling proud that I actually did that for myself. I had just started to write more notes when Edward leaned closer to me.

"But seriously, you look incredibly sexy right now and I'm finding it hard to focus," he whispered in my ear. I dropped my pen on the paper and turned to look at him, dropping my hand on the table with exasperation. Edward just looked back at me and laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please continue," he said. I let out a pretend irritated sigh and continued writing. I wasn't really annoyed at him; I actually liked his attention, a little too much. A smile threatened to erupt on my face. _He_ thought _I_ was sexy. Edward Cullen thought I was sexy.

Throughout the rest of the lesson I snuck a number of glances over to him. Almost every time Edward would catch me and either smile or wink. As I watched him, I knew it was going to be a lot harder to resist him than I may have thought.

The class passed by quickly, which I was kind of disappointed with. I actually liked sitting next to Edward, his scent was extremely pleasant. It a mixture of leather and a heavenly body wash that smelt amazing. I looked over at his strong jaw line, longing to trace it with my tongue to see if he tasted as good as he smelled. My mind drifted off to other places on him I wanted to taste, surprising even myself, before my thoughts were soon interrupted by the ring of the siren. I snapped out of my reverie and quickly fumbled to put my books in a pile and raced out of the room.

"See you later Isabella," I heard Edward call as I rushed away. The humour was evident on his voice. He seemed to get a thrill from my resistance. _Bastard_.

As I raced down the hall towards my locker, a heard a male voice calling from behind me.

"Hey Bella, wait up."

Couldn't he take the hint. I spun around so that I could politely ask him to stop, seeing as I wouldn't be able to resist him for much longer.

"Listen Ed…" I stopped when I saw the bright blue eyes staring back at me, not the green that I was expecting. "Oh, hey Mike."

He had a look of confusion on his face for a moment before it was replaced by his bright smile. I took a second to examine Mike. He definitely wasn't bad looking. In fact, he was rather cute.

"Hey Bella."

"What's up?" I asked, planting a sweet smile on my face.

"I… I was just wondering if I could walk you to your next class. What do you have?"

"Oh…" I fumbled around for my timetable and looked at sixth period. I had gym, _great_. "I have gym," I breathed out with as little enthusiasm possible. Mike however, lit up.

"Hey, so do I. Walk together?" He held out his arm for me to take. I hesitated for a moment before seeing Edward leaning against the lockers not too far from us with his arms crossed across his chest. His eyebrows were slightly raised and a smirk pulled at his lips. I turned back to Mike and linked my arm through his.

"Lead the way." I smiled.

Mike chatted the whole way to the gym. What about? I have no idea, but I knew when to nod and smile in response, pretending I was listening. As soon as we walked through the doors I pulled my arm away from him.

"Looks like we're playing volleyball today." Mike's smile fell when he saw the look of horror on my face. "What's wrong?"

"I, um, really can't play volleyball, or _any_ sport actually."

"Oh come on, sure you can."

"No," I replied shortly. "I really can't. I'm just going to get a drink, I will be back soon."

Mike nodded his head and I walked back out of the doors of the gym. I wandered aimlessly around the school until I finally came across a drink fountain. It was outside next to the bleachers that were facing the massive football oval, where I could see the school's football team, the Spartans, in the middle of practice. I took a mouthful of water when I heard a light thump on the bleachers next to me.

"Hi," a female voice sounded. I looked up to see the small pixie haired girl that was sitting on Edward's table at lunch. A large smile was spread across her face.

"Hey," I replied, smiling politely back at her.

"I'm Alice."

"Yeah, I know. I'm B…"

"Bella," she filled. "Yeah, I think everybody here already knows you."

"Oh great." I really didn't want to be the centre of attention. Staying hidden was a good way to avoid the embarrassing incidents that seemed to follow me around being made public.

"Skipping class already?" she pointed out. "I'm impressed. Not many people would do that on their first day."

"Well you obviously haven't seen me play volleyball. Besides, I'm not… I was just getting a drink."

"Of course you were."

Her smile remained and I couldn't help grinning along with her. Already she seemed like the friendliest person I had met here. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, a large, black haired male, I knew to be Emmett, walked over to us.

"Hey sis, who's this?" Emmett took a drink from the fountain and then turned his attention to me.

"This is Bella Swan," Alice replied. "The new girl."

"Oh," he smiled. "It's nice to meet you Bella. I'm Emmett." He held out a massive hand towards me which I happily put my hand in to shake.

"Hi," I said, figuring I should probably say something.

"Cullen!" I heard the deep voice of the football coach call loudly over towards us. "Get your ass back over here.

"Be right there Coach," Emmett called back. He laughed before turning back to us. "Well, looks like I have to get back. I'll see you guys later."

I nodded my head in response before Emmett ran back onto the oval.

"That's my brother," Alice chimed in.

"Right," I smiled. "So, what are you doing out of class?" I asked her.

"I have a free period now, so I just came down here to watch Jasper." She pointed towards the middle of the oval, where I saw the blonde haired boy from lunch. They all seemed to be here except for Edward.

"Oh cool. Anyway I probably should be getting back to class," I finally said. "I've never skipped a class in my life."

"Okay." Alice hopped off the bleachers to stand next to me. "It was nice to meet you properly. If you want someone to show you around or anything, just ask."

"Thanks Alice."

I slowly walked back towards the gym, really not wanting to play volleyball, but not wanting to just ditch either. With this in mind I walked over to the teacher and told him I was feeling sick and asked if I could go to the sick bay. He gave his consent and I retreated back out of the gym, walking out to the front of the school.

Considering it was the last period of the day, I figured it wouldn't hurt if I just went home now. As I walked over to my car, I stopped in front of the silver Harley that was not far from it. I imagined myself on this huge bike, the thought making my smile as I had never done anything daring in my life. I just reached out and ran my hand over the handlebar when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I quickly spun around, dropping my bag in the process, my books sprawling out all over the pavement. As I dropped to my knees to gather up my books, a hand reached down in front of me to pick one up. I looked up to see Edward holding one out to me, which I quickly put back in my bag, along with all the rest. Edward was laughing as I stood up straight and put my bag back over my shoulder.

"Thanks," I said to him.

"No problem," he replied, looking over at his bike. "So, what were you doing there Isabella?"

"I…uh, wasn't doing anything. I was just looking." I now felt the embarrassment of the situation. My head fell forward, letting my hair partially cover my cheeks, which were now reddening. "Sorry."

"Hey don't apologise. I don't mind." I looked back up at him as he continued. "I was just curious as to why you were out of class. Tut tut, skipping are we?"

"No," I answered shortly. "I… just said I need to go to the sick bay."

"Why's that? You look _fine_ to me," he said, looking me up and down.

"Fine, I just didn't want to play volleyball, okay," I said, pretending not to notice the double entendre in his words. Inside however, I was jumping up and down at the concept that he thought I was good looking.

Edward sniggered. "Me either."

"You're in my class?" I asked.

"Supposed to be. But I'm not really the volleyball type either." I imagined Edward in the white gym shorts and red polo shirt, serving the volleyball. I bit my lip to stop myself smiling at the image.

"Yeah, exactly," he said, noticing my expression. "Well Isabella, I really should be going if you're done stroking my bike." He winked at me. My breath caught as I imagined stroking another part of him. I felt heat pool down deep inside, as I thought about touching him and feeling his skin against mine. He laughed at me before hopping on the Harley and I snapped out of it, assuming I was clearly expressing on my face what I was feeling.

"Catch ya later," Edward said, before he revved the bike and sped off out of the parking lot and out of sight.

I felt like an idiot for being so easily tempted by this boy and it seemed like he knew it as well. An irritated breath left me as I walked towards my truck and started to drive home. How could he have such an effect on me? Edward Cullen is just a boy and not a boy I should be associating with.

When I finally got home I saw that Dad wasn't there yet, so I just walked straight upstairs and into my room. I threw my bag onto the floor and slumped down onto my bed.

Edward continued to run through my mind. I couldn't believe how much of a hold he had on me. My mind was filled with thoughts of his rippling muscles, his touch, his lips. I imagined his firm body on top of me, slipping inside of me and without knowing what I was doing my hand ran down my body until it reached the ache I desperately needed to remove. It was surprising the pleasure I felt as I rubbed myself to the image of Edward.

My fingers rapidly moved in a circular motion as I thought about his tongue circling me down there instead. At this image a rush of heat and pleasure rushed through my veins and all around my body. I was shocked by what was washing over me, I had never done this before but it felt too good to stop. Just as the pleasure started to decrease I heard a knock at my door.

"Bella," my Dad's voice sounded from the other side of the door. _Shit_, I thought as I quickly pulled my hand away from myself and sat up just as the door opened.

"Yeah, um yes," I called and he walked into the room. "Hi Dad."

He looked at me with a weird expression on his face, I must've looked different or something.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Uh, I was just wondering how school went?"

"Oh it was good. Great," I answered a little too quickly.

"Is everything alright Bells?"

"Yep, why wouldn't it be?" I replied, running my hand through my hair.

"Ok, well good," he nodded, looking at me one more time before walking back out the door, closing it behind him. I sighed and fell back down onto the bed, completely embarrassed. Edward still managed to make me embarrassed even when I wasn't with him. Luckily tomorrow was a Friday, only one more day trying to resist him and then I have the whole weekend to clear my head and start thinking straight.

* * *

**EPOV**

Fuckingmotherfuckinghangovers. I rolled over in my bed, groaning, and noticed that what's-her-name; blonde chick from last night was still in my bed. I was about to get up when she flung her arm over my chest. I let out a frustrated sigh and pushed her away, making her fall to the floor. She let out a high-pitched squeal that made my head throb.

"Would you shut the fuck up?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"Sorry," she said, hopping up from the floor.

"You need to go," I stated bluntly.

"What?" she questioned. Was she an idiot? Actually she probably was. How did she not get how this works? She seemed to understand last night. See, this is the problem with girls, they will do anything to get me, but when they actually do they expect more from me. Even though I clearly state that nothing is ever going to happen. Typical. She looked up at me from the floor and I sat up in front of her, dropping my legs over the side of the bed.

"Unless you want to, ah…" I looked down at my morning hard on, which was free due to the fact that we were both naked, and then back at her. She bit her lip and slid closer to me, moving between my legs. I watched as her small hand wrapped around me and firmly stroked me up and down. My cock was soon in her mouth and she sucked me up and down. Nothing like a good blow job in the morning and I could easily tell this girl had done this many times. She had probably done it to me; it's hard to keep track of my conquests. The head of my cock rubbed against the back of her throat and I desperately needed a release. I grasped her hair and pushed her head rapidly up and down my shaft. I was surprised I was able to fuck her mouth so deeply without her stopping me, but pretty soon I could feel the hot liquid spill out of my cock. When I was done I let out a breath and fell back against the bed. The blonde girl climbed up on me, but I pushed her back next to me on the bed.

"Go, now." I flicked my hand towards the door, signalling for her to get out of my room. She looked at me, looking surprised. "What did I stutter? Get out."

She scoffed and then started grabbing all of her stuff.

"Dick!" she muttered before storming out of the door.

"That's what they call me," I called after her and then started getting ready for school. I contemplated not going all together, but after that whole situation with the school calling a meeting with Carlisle, I didn't think it was a good idea. It also didn't help when the police station was also calling him. Fucking Chief Swan was a pain in my ass.

I rose from the bed very slowly, so that my head wouldn't throb too much. I was unsuccessful and winced at the pain that shot through my head. Despite the pain I got up and quickly slid on some jeans, a t-shirt and a grey jacket. After I was ready, I walked outside to my motorbike, my Harley Davidson, my most prized possession.

As I sped down the roads, revving the engine loudly, I noticed that people were looking at me with the same disapproving looks. I get that a lot. Some people may look at me in disgust by the way I live my life, but I say fuck them.

When I pulled into the parking lot of the school I noticed that the new girl, Bella, was standing outside the front of the school. Isabella Swan was going to be incredibly fun, that's all I can say. Ever since I first laid eyes on her, I knew I had to have her. The whole innocent thing she had going on would be so fun to play with. The fact that she was also the Chief's daughter would make it even better. It would give me a way to stick it to him for all of the times he fucked with my life.

As I parked my bike and started to walk over to Bella, I took in what she was wearing. She was dressed in an extremely low cut blue V-neck and tight, skinny leg jeans. She looked so fucking hot; I wanted to take her right there. When she met my eyes, I saw her face light up as she smiled. This may be easier than I thought.

"Why hello Isabella, were you waiting for me?" I asked.

"Could you get over yourself for just a minute? Why would I be waiting for you?" I couldn't help but laugh at her snarky remark.

"Maybe because you just can't resist my charm," I replied, reaching up and stroking her cheek with my finger. I took a step closer to her, so that our bodies were almost touching and a slight pink tinge rose to her cheeks.

"No, I was not waiting for you," she said, seemingly confident, but her blush let me know that I was having an effect on her.

"Whatever you say." I tapped her nose with my finger and took a step back.

"Do you have any idea how cocky you are?" she asked and I let out a small laugh.

"Yep," I smiled at her and then leant in closer, "and if you were honest with yourself, you would admit you loved it," I whispered. Her mouth opened to reply when she was interrupted by the sound of her name being called.

"Bella," Jessica called again from across the yard.

"Your friend is calling you, I guess this is my cue to leave," I said, just as Jess walked up to us.

"Jessica Stanley, how are you going?" I asked and she looked up at me, all doe-eyed. Seriously, the girls at this school were too easy. At least Bella plays a little hard to get.

"Good," she answered as she continued to stare at me, looking flustered.

"Anyway," I turned back to Bella, "I will talk to you later," I said to her and walked away.

Just as I reached the entrance of the school I saw Lauren walking over to me, wearing practically nothing at all.

"Why hello gorgeous," I said, putting my arm around her.

"Hey Edward," she pouted. "How's it going?"

"I am great honey and how are you?" Instead of walking into the school we began walking away towards the oval at the side of the school.

"I'm great," she replied.

When we reached the oval, Lauren stopped and pushed me against the back of the bleachers.

"I missed you." Her hand rubbed firmly against the front of my pants and I felt myself begin to harden.

"I missed you too babe."

Immediately my lips were against hers and I grabbed her hips roughly pulling her against my body, grinding against her. I could hear the sound of the school siren, but chose to ignore it.

"God Edward, I need to feel you."

"Go ahead." I let go of her and she was quick to unzip my pants and pull those, along with my boxer briefs down my legs. My erection sprung free and was in her hand as she rubbed me firmly. My lips crashed against hers again, my tongue shooting out into her mouth. Her moans egged me on and I reached down to the hem of her dress and pulled it up. I saw that she was wearing tiny, black lace underwear.

"I want you inside of me," she moaned into my ear. I was quick to obey. I lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around me. After pulling her panties to the side I slammed my cock inside of her. Lauren was always good for a fuck, which I liked about her. My cock slid in and out of her over and over, her warm pussy engulfing me fully. I pushed her firmly against the bleachers and slammed into her harder. The moans coming from her were so loud, I expected someone to come out and see what was going on. Pretty soon she was coming and I let myself go too.

"Ugh Edward, Edward," she screamed.

As soon as we were done I moved away from her and pulled my pants up.

"Cheers for that babe." I nodded at her.

"No, thank you." She smiled up at me and brought her lips closer to mine. I sniggered slightly before turning away from her and walked over towards the front of the bleachers. Yeah right.

I slumped down on the top step of the bleachers and pulled out my cigarettes, happy to see Lauren didn't follow me. I pulled one out and lit it up before putting it in my mouth and taking a deep puff.

My life was awesome. Girls would practically fall to my feet and even after I treated them like shit, they would still come back for more. Well, except for Bella. I thought about the new girl and smiled, well until I realised I was smiling and quickly pulled it off my face. She seemed different and for some reason I was more interested in this girl than I had been about anyone else. All I knew was that the chase was going to be fun…

* * *

**Please review. How did you like Edward's point of view? Would you guys prefer it to just be all of Bella's POV or with both Bella and Edward's?**

**Let me know what you think about the chapter. **

**Xoxo Carlislelover**


End file.
